Chasing Away
by speedfanatic05
Summary: One simple gesture was enough to chase away the pain…


Chasing Away

Speedfanatic05

Spoilers: Best Defense, S2

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't have a conniption

A/N: To counter all that famous angst that I love, I dug deep for this one. Enjoy!

Everything hurt, her heart, her mind, even her body. The day seemed to have heaped it upon her shoulders, being hit at all sides. It had been such a long time since she had felt this overwhelming feeling that her life was capsizing under all the stress, and she had actually forgotten how awful it felt. Pulling the robe around her, she gazed out into the dark gray skies that were looming, echoing the feeling that swelled inside of her. Even though she was glad to be home, the residue of the day still clung to her, almost sucking her of her life force.

Sighing heavily, she turned away from the window, walking towards her kitchen, the aroma of a fresh pot of coffee rousting her. After the day she had, there was no way she could wind down. Yeah, she had a bottle of vodka locked up, but seeing her father like that after he had lost the case that was going to set him back on the straight and narrow, Calleigh realized that she was far better off being wired than succumbing to the numbing pain of alcohol. Her father was teetering on the brink of self destruction, and with this lost, he fell. That pain wasn't the worst though. The worst was when she and Hagen had gotten into it, about, of all things, a case, a case that just so happened to be her father's redemption. Calleigh could take a lot of shit, even from the best of them, but to pull her father in a situation that was in at it's best, chest thumping, was out of the question, and where John had toed that line completely before, it was now crossed. It didn't matter that he had stuck around to help her load her father in the jeep; words were said, unforgivable words that cut down to the very core of her. There was no going back for Calleigh from that point on.

Just as she was about to make a cup, she heard the door bell ring. Glancing up at her clock situated above the stove, she frowned, realizing that at this hour, she wasn't expecting anyone. Cautiously, she approached her door, tying the robe about her waist tightly. It wasn't enough that this day was just havoc, now she was going to have to deal with yet more interruptions.

"Who is it?" Calleigh called out as she placed her hands on the door, leaning her head closer. She closed her eyes, trying to listen for any remotely familiar sounds, sliding the chain across her door. She pulled at the door slightly, and flipped the switch, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the now darkness that had come about. Peering through the crack in the door, she didn't see anyone, but her eyes lit on something that was situated by the bottom of her door. Closing it back, she undid the chain and opened the door fully, taking a second to look around.

Being satisfied that everything was clear, she bent down, pulling her hair behind her ear, taking the flowers into her hands. In the dim light that radiated from the porch, she could see that the bouquet was made up of entirely of yellow tulips. A smile inched across her face as she stood, taking in the intoxicating aroma of the flowers. .

"Well, where did you come from?" she asked aloud, lightly touching the buds. Her fingers ran over something and she frowned, pulling out a small white envelope. On the front, she saw her name, scrawled out in a familiar hand, and her smile grew exponentially. Her thoughts turned towards him, realizing that she had seen very little of him during the day, the exception being that one moment in the corridor of the lab while she spoke with her father. She could see the concern swimming in his deep brown eyes as he passed, his gestures although slight, sending a comforting feeling to her. She was too deeply entrenched with what her father was bringing to really key in, but now in the darkness of the night, she felt awful that he would even have to see her in such a manner. Regulating herself to read the note once in the house, she turned and walked through her door, her heart beating rapidly.

Once inside, she closed the door and locked it before going straight to her living room, the thoughts of a cup of coffee fleeing her. Her attention now was on the beautiful bouquet of flowers and the note that was securely in her grasp. Sitting down, she folded her legs under her and placed the flowers beside her, opening the envelope. She sat back and unfolded the paper, seeing the words across the page, imagining him sitting at his desk, writing it. . A quick glance to her clock on the entertainment system told her that he was most likely still at the lab, and she thought better of calling him and interrupting. Settling in more, she started from the beginning and read slowly, his voice flowing along seamlessly in her mind.

_Calleigh,_

_I know you had a bad day, I could see it in your eyes in the corridor. I wish I was there to chase the pain away personally, but I think this will do for the time being. So enjoy the sympathy flowers, and rest well._

_Love,  
Tim_

Her eyes began to well with tears as she glanced over at the flowers once more, taking it into her hand. Tim Speedle wasn't a man of many words, but when he spoke, it was from the heart. Calleigh loved that about him, how reserved yet passionate he could be. With a smile forming deeper, she leaned the bouquet of flowers to her once more, her eyes closed, seeing him, feeling him, hearing him. One slight gesture was enough to chase away the pain.

_Fin_


End file.
